A Day Will Come The 'Michael Story' by Rielle
by Gabrielle Baer
Summary: A birthday celebration for Jael, Queen of Corinth includes a surprise only a miracle can explain


"A Day Will Come" "The Michael Story"  by Jael

how Jael and Iolaus' son spent his young childhood, and what happens when he comes home to Corinth

Back story:  both Jael and Iolaus and all their kin and friends believed she miscarried the child she conceived with Iolaus and named Michael, when they were lovers many years ago. Instead, the unborn child was taken away by Ares, who foresaw his potential as the war leader of all Greece, who would someday be known as Alexander the Great. Ares deposited this child with Olympias of Epiros and her husband. Phillip of Macedon, creating such circumstances around his 'birth' at Pella that for years afterwards it was doubted he was Phillip's biological son. At age 11, he is discovered to be alive by his true grandmother, Lady Alcmene and restored to his true parents, Jael and Iolaus, to live with them and the rest of his kin until he would reach maturity and could make a decision of his own about his life.

Disclaimer:  Nothing in this work of fiction is intended to represent historical "facts" any more than other motion pictures produced by Pacific Renaissance Pictures,

To Celebrate Jael's birthday!!

The setting: A seaside estate on the coastline of north central New Greeceland, high on a plateau overlooking a volcanic island set in a beautiful bay like a fiery gem set in a silvery frame.

The participants/birthday committee: Rielle, bard extraordinaire and co-mom the House of 2 Moms, Ariella, priestess of Artemis, a healer, and sometime midwife to the court of Corinth, Crystl, a wandering bardic warrior of surpassing skill and stealth, and the remaining Ho2ms: Jeanne, recently coined bard, and bardic wanderings advisor in training, Kleandra, the net-world-crosser, Kithara, musically named and gifted, Nora, the many skilled but little spoken, Rhonda, beloved cybersister of Rielle and Jael, Terentia, mighty webmistress, tennie of the many homes, Beckers, bard of great renown and greater parties, Robyn, charioteer extraordinaire, and  Deoris,of the long silences g,

The musicians: Joni Mitchell, Eric Clapton, Peggy Seeger, Brian Wilson, Phil Ochs, Shema Na, PDQ Bach, and Tom Lehrer.

Their guests: Iolaus, Jiolaus, Iphicles, Jason, Alcmene hey, this is my story, I can play with time just as well as PRP, her wayward son Hercules, Nebula, Meg, Joxer, Gabrielle, bard and Amazon queen, retired, Xena, Warrior Princess,  Callisto, Ares, 'Dite, the surviving Argonauts, and Hestia's Pwiestess Weah, Penthesilea, Owlharp, Lady Maigrey, Zing, Lessa, Dormouse, Gem, Grace, Caro, Ceredwyn, Locita, Janet, Mare, Klio, Margui, fyresong, CC Amazon, Wildkat, Stefka, Rhyo, the Wayward family, the Demented Poets and other denizens of Fallen Grace's.

The guest of honor: Jael, queen of Corinth as well as many hearts, bard, singer, artist and teacher non-pareil, co-mom House of 2 Moms,

And her guests: a group of wandering priestesses, chieftanesses, judges, warriors and queens: Sarah, Rivka, Rochel, Leah, Dinah, Tamar, Dvorah, Yehudit, Miryam, Jochebed, Chava, and Yael,

Now it was her turn to rush about and make sure everything was 'just so', and Rielle grinned every time she thought about how much fun they would have. The estate King Iphicles had purchased from it's former owners 'for a song', he'd told her, and proceeded to relate what a wonderful setting it had made for his mother's wedding to former king Jason.

"But Jael's never been out here before. I think she'll love the view." He smiled and gestured at the sparkling waters far below and the steaming volcanic island in their midst.

"She will, I know it. And the hall is just big enough for the crowd we're expecting, just small enough for comfort." Rielle smiled back.

 "Who's bringing Jael? Do they know not to hurry, I don't want the surprise spoiled." Iphicles asked.

"The Iolauoi are in charge of getting my dearest one here, and of making sure she doesn't rush them. I put Iolaus in charge of the former and Jiolaus will take care of the latter. He wouldn't rush if all of Olympus was on his trail."

"That's great, but who's in charge of making sure those two don't let the secret out? They're so talkative they make a bard's school sound quiet!" Crystl asked, entering the hall and walking over to hug Rielle and smile shyly at the king. She set an oddly shaped basket down on the nearest table and nodded to Rielle, who sighed in relief. There was one item a party like this should never run out of, and Crystl had just made sure they would not, at least not for several hours. For Jael's party in particular, they couldn't run out of dark chocolate covered almonds!  Iphicles bowed to both bards and walked out into the long, flower filled gardens to complete his tasks for the day.

"Puleeze! Those two curly-locks better not let Jael hear syllable the first about her birthday surprise, or they'll never hear the end of it from me! And they **know** it!" Aphrodite, goddess of Love and mischief replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanx, 'Dite." Hercules nodded to his sister as he strode into the hall, "I knew you could get my best friend and his twin to toe the mark better than anyone except my mother. "

"That's what mothers are supposed to do, Hercules." A clear, feminine voice answered him and all heads turned to smile and listen, as Alcmene was aided to a comfortable chaise by her beloved husband, Jason. "Help their sons, and those they can't help but think of as their sons know which path to walk and which to avoid when they get. confused. "

Hercules hurried to his mother's side, as he always did these days. He knew it was only by some divine kindness or accident that Alcmene once again walked in the world of the living. He saw the same joy filled knowledge in Jason's eyes and those of everyone else who loved this universally beloved woman. The demigod thought he had always loved and cherished and shown his deep feelings for his mother, but since her unexplained return, after months of darkness and pain, he made sure they were written plainly on his face. Whatever happened now, he vowed she would never regret calling Hercules her son.

"Alright, Rielle, everyone, I understood this was to be a celebration for my new daughter." Alcmene called out, smiling at them. "Get to work, all of you. I'm enjoying my invalid status far too much to do anything but supervise!  Send the musicians to me, I can handle that part and I want to see my beautiful grandchildren just as soon as they arrive!"

Now Iphicles returned from the gardens, hurrying to embrace his mother and then direct decorations as tennie, Nora, Kithara and Beckers carried in armloads of glowing white star jasmine vines, deep red roses with a scent as heady as unmixed wine, and stalks by the hundreds bearing bright pink 'magic' lilies. Kleandra, Jeanne and Rhonda were draping the hall with drapes as velvety and deep red as those roses. Robyn, Deoris and Terentia worked and whirled like dervishes, setting softly comfortable chairs, cushions, benches and lounges near the huge hearth, up by the musician's stand, as well as along the walls and in each corner. Rielle and Crystl lit tapers from the hearth and went from place to place setting and lighting groups of candles, oil lamps and torches until the hall blazed with warmth and light.

And now this place is beginning to look ready for a party! Rielle thought. G-ds, I hope she likes it! Looking around she saw Meg and Joxer along with a string of young helpers from the estate's kitchens carrying food to the long, long table. Heaping bowls of fresh fruit and fruit salad appeared first, alongside humongous basins of whipped cream. Tremendous bowls of frothy chocolate mousse came next and  Joxer stood ferociously _en garde_ over these, as he'd been instructed by his voluptuous and beloved chef. Marbled golden and chocolate pound cakes were seen to follow, bringing a grin to faces around the room. And bowls of chocolate fudge, as well as chocolate chip ice cream as well as raspberry, strawberry and orange sherbet came after.

_Eat dessert first, Life is short._ Rielle laughed to herself.

Guests were starting to arrive, the bard was glad to see, and the musicians, as directed by Alcmene were playing softly for their enjoyment. As newcomers happily greeted those already arrived. Grace and Rhyp, Stefka and other tavern denizens mostly arrived together, looking grateful for a day when they were entertained, rather than entertaining others. Locita came in, greeting Rielle with a hug and a knowing glance. The two virtual mothers had a lot in common, and loved to share tales of the musses and fusses their virtual kids got into. A whole troupe from Wayward followed their beloved Mom, some looking unsure of their welcome, but eager for a party, as usual. Rielle smiled at them and gestured them in, as did Hercules and Beckers, who were deep in some kind of conference with Gabrielle and Xena. 

Penthesilea, Owlharp, and Lady Maigrey, Ziggy, Lessa, and Dormouse, arrived next, bringing Rielle laughing and smiling to welcome them. "I'm sooo glad you could all make it." The bard embraced each one, "The party's just barely getting started. Owlie, you **did** bring that punch recipe, didn't you? It was so wonderful at New Years but it was a little too good, I guess. I lost it!"

Gem, and Caro, Ceredwyn, Janet, and Mare, Klio, Margui, fyresong, CC Amazon and Wildkat came next, looking like they'd been partying on the way. "Step right over here, ladies." Jason called out. "The bar is set and the blenders are whirling! Inebriating potables to my right, non-inebriating potables to my left, as you like it. I have a list of favorites that Grace was gracious enough to bring with her, and I must say it shows a lot of imagination.  I'm the appointed barkeep tonight, it seems. But there's no designated charioteer, this place has crash space enough for all of you."

A crash was heard coming from the kitchen and Rielle looked that way, dreading what she'd see. But then she laughed as heartily as everyone else in the hall, seeing a big, shaggy, part- golden Labrador, part Collie, part thegodsonlyknowwhat breed of long haired mutt named Muppers come loping towards her at top speed. Unfortunately for Muppers, she was rather an old dame, and her top speed was not much. Meg and Autolycus were hot on her heels and easily caught her up.

"That mutt stole the food right off my plate!" the King of Thieves complained bitterly, while the hall rang with laughter.

"That mutt is older than the boots you're wearing, Autolycus." Ariella, auburn haired priestess of Artemis pointed out, as she entered the hall, "So you shouldn't have been giving her scraps under the table, anyway! Meg, the dog belongs to you. I thought you knew better than that! Come here, Mupps, that's a good girl! Yea, Mupps, outsmarted the King of Thieves, did you girl? Good girl!"

"Ariella," Rielle walked over to welcome the woman she had met only once or twice but felt remarkably close to. "I'm really glad you could come for Jael's party. You didn't see her and the Iolauoi on your way here, did you?"

"Oh, yes, I know exactly where they are." Ariella smiled, crouching to hug and pet Muppers and slip her a treat.

"What? Well, how do you . . Oh, did you . . er. . **see** them ? Are they in trouble? What went wrong **this** time?" Rielle demanded.

"Rielle, you're babbling." Ariella scolded the bard. "No, it wasn't anything esoteric. But I did get a message and that's why I saw the three of them. Jiolaus needed me to check on Nautica, she wasn't feeling her best this morning. He took Iolaus and Jael with him. Or maybe that was his delaying tactic. Anyway, they certainly were delayed. Oh, and Nautica's fine now."

Rielle sighed deeply and turned to her other guests. They were going to get bored in a hurry if something wasn't done. She gestured to Jason, Iphicles and Hercules, and after conferring with them for a moment put her head together with Xena, Gabrielle and Nebula.

_Steady, grrrlfrnd_, she thought to herself after the second group went out into the hall as requested. _You don't have time for that particular menage, even if you wouldn't get into deep, deep kimchi for trying it!_

But her six accomplices had their 'marching orders' and followed them to the letter, starting people dancing in one part of the room, declaiming in another and debating in a third. Others were playing cards, placing bets on how soon and in what condition the guest of honor and her two blond escorts would arrive, and otherwise amusing themselves. _Now all I need is a couple of dartboards, some blenders and a hot tub! No, no, no! This is a royal hall set up perfectly for queen Jael's birthday, not a tavern set up perfectly for a hoolie! As long as my guests are enjoying themselves while they wait, there's no problem._

People were devouring small plates of dessert items, as well as the crudités, chips and other party foods set out for those whose tastes didn't run to sweets. People were laughing and singing or dancing, watching and listening as others did the same. People were relaxing and enjoying themselves in all directions. People were behaving themselves far too well, for this crowd. Rielle was becoming nervous. She gestured for Meg to join her at the kitchen entrance.

"We're going to have to get this feast going pretty soon, or some of these dear friends are going to get plastered before the guest of honor gets a foot in the door. How are things going, Meg?"

"Ready-steady, bardo. " the tall, dark, bright eyed chef answered. "The Joxmeister and me, we've got it covered. I can bring out the Chin style first, all those cute little rolly things stuffed with veggies and the chopped up chicken and vegges, all in that sweet red sauce. Big Xe, she **really** likes that red sauce! Queeny likes it too, you said?"

"Yea, I mean yes, she does, Meg. Thanks. And you made some pasta?"

"Oh yeah that was a lot of fun, rolling dough half the night Joxster and me was." Meg grinned crookedly, leaving no doubt what they'd done the other half of the night. "But  the best part is only now getting done, the prime rib roast, that takes a bit more care cos it's gotta be just so."

"Just so." Rielle echoed, looking up and down the hall. "And don't forget the birthday cake, Meg. Chocolate with **white** icing."

"No prob., bardo. Keep smilin' there."

"Oh yeah, I will." Once more Rielle looked up and then down the hall, getting the two signals she'd been waiting for.

She waved to Hercules, who obligingly lifted the petite bard to his shoulder so everyone in the hall could see her. First, Rielle signaled the tall, thin man, playing lovely, sad music on his classic guitar, asking that he pause so she could be heard clearly.

Then she coughed politely and called out.

 "Hi everyone, I'm Rielle, in case we haven't met before tonight. And like you, I'm here to celebrate the birthday of a woman we all feel deeply towards. No, no, I don't want to hear any cracks about how I'm sitting up here on a demigod's shoulder because it's about to get deep in here. Queen Jael of Corinth is my closest friend, my mentor and my teacher in many things. Like others here tonight, she has many skills, and like many here, she uses them and her time and energy to help others every day. Her life should be a celebration, but it isn't, not every day. Her life should have been smooth as a calm sea, but it hasn't been, not all the time.

Her life should be full of love, and looking up and down this hall, I can see and feel that it is. But part of that love has been missing for many years now and we're here today in part to see it restored. That's Jael's birthday surprise, my friends. Part of the love she sent out into the world is coming back to her and **that's** worth celebrating almost as much as she is herself. I know I'm getting way too serious for a party but please forgive me, I know you will be as happy as I am for her. Your majesty, king Iphicles, I asked your stepfather to ask her majesty, queen Jael to wait just a moment before she and her escort enter the hall; so that you could bring in her surprise. Sire, are you ready?"

"We're ready, Rielle." Iphicles answered, and the bard grinned from ear to ear, seeing how the king of Corinth was accompanied. Iphicles and his companion walked over to where Alcmene sat comfortably surrounded by her children and grandchildren. A few quiet words were exchanged and the mother of Hercules and Iphicles literally gasped with joy, her deep blue eyes, so much like her half-immortal son's shining with happy tears. Hercules set the bard gently on her own two feet, and hurried to his mother's side to find out what caused her reaction. Then he too gasped and smiled.

"Iolaus!" Rielle called out, pulling her storytelling to a crowd voice back from where the emotion of the moment had swallowed it. "Please, bring in the queen!"

Now Iolaus and his gentle twin led in the queen of Corinth, who wore, aside from a deep royal blue gown of classic lines, just barely trimmed with touches of satin velvet and long, shining strands of sapphires; a soft dark cloth covering her eyes to keep them closed. The partygoers murmured with surprise and then relaxed. No one here, least of all the Iolauoi wished Jael any harm or ill. There was a surprise waiting for her, obviously, and it must be something she would recognize on sight, since the word going up and down the hall was that she had never entered this hall before. Perhaps she didn't know the king had purchased it and that was her birthday present from him. The crowd finally fell silent, as all speculation died away.

"Jael," Rielle said quietly to her closest friend. "Go ahead and take off the blindfold, now."

"Thanks, I think I will." The queen said with a tone somewhere between laughter and relief.

"Jael, come sit with me." Alcmene asked her daughter in law."Please, I've missed you the past few days."

"I'm sorry, Alcmene. Things have been so crazy and the twins haven't been sleeping so well. . And I think their nurse doesn't really know how to take care of two babes at once. They're such a handful!"

"Yes, twins can be like that." Alcmene embraced Jael and the younger woman sat beside her on the lounge. Jael knew it was nothing less than a miracle that her mother by law walked the world again, and she praised the Master of the World for it, as she did for other, smaller miracles. Only one other would make her the happiest of women alive.

"Jael, " Alcmene continued. "My sons learned something a little while ago, my son Iphicles, and.. Well, I always think of him as my son, Iolaus. And they wanted to make sure what they heard was true before they told anyone. So they waited, until today. Dear girl, they found your son, the one you named Michael, and they found him alive. In fact, they found out we had all been deceived. . to think he died so long ago. My dear, your son is alive, he's well . . . and he's here."

As Rielle watched her friend, a play of emotions ran across Jael's face like a river at flood tide. Disbelief, anger, pain, hopes. . a bitter sort of hope that would hardly allow itself to live or breathe. But Alcmene had lived and breathed and died a steadfastly honest woman, and now lived again, no one knew how. Everyone only knew she was as trustworthy as the Earth Herself. So belief began to grow in Jael's dark eyes as she focused them on Alcmene's face as if it were her last link

to the world.

"My . .  my . . my Michael?" the queen finally managed to echo. Alcmene nodded, and Jael glanced around the tight family group that surrounded them. Jason smiled and nodded agreement, as did Hercules and her husband, who reached for her hands and held them fast.

"Beloved, we waited only to make sure there was no further deception involved. The boy is your son, yours and my brother's. . And since no brothers could be closer than Iolaus and Hercules and I are now, than your son and mine, as well, if you will have it so. And he's here, Jael. He's here to help us celebrate your day."

Jael turned from her mother by law, to where Iphicles pointed. Rielle was still watching her more than anyone else in the hall, wondering if the queen was as light headed with the emotion of the moment as the bard herself felt. Her gaze, soft bronze-golden brown swept hungrily in the direction Iphicles showed her to look. Finally she stopped still; as if locked in place on the face of a boy about ten years old, who stood diffidently about two yards away, with a man's strong, bronzed arm about his shoulders. The boy had wildly textured, golden-fair hair, unmistakably marking him Greek, and soft brown eyes unmistakably identical to the queen's.  Jael looked up, and without real surprise, saw that the man staying the child's backward movement was Iolaus.

"He was about to take the geographical cure, I think." The hunter joked, to break the tension.

"Iolaus, you knew?" Jael demanded.

"Only today, Jael. No sooner."

"Only today. No sooner. But you knew, all day today while we were making our way here, stopping to look at this or that, chatting with Ariella, going to see how Nautica felt, keeping her spirits and Jiolaus' up. Only today, all day today, you **knew**?"

"But I didn't know the boy would be here today, Jael. He's been living so far north he might have been taken for an Epirote, if he weren't such a towhead! More likely they would have taken him for some Macedonian's. . um . . Well, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean." Jael said softly, looking down and finding the boy in question's dark gaze fixed on her face.

"They didn't know, milady." The boy said. "Nobody knew I was a queen's son. Nobody called me Mi,. . uh. . Mikil"

"Micha' el" Jael replied, studying the boy's face, seeing so much of her lost father and her former lover in it. "And you weren't a queen's son, because I wasn't a queen, not until just a few years ago. Then I wed king Iphicles, who helped Iolaus find you. What name did they call you, the people you stayed with?"

"Alexandros." The boy replied. "Like the great King who was born nearby, at Pella."

"Of course," Jael found herself just barely able to smile at the child. "Alexandros. So, do you want to keep that name? Has it served you well?"

"To say the truth, lady?"

"Of course." Jael answered, smiling warmly at his bluntness.

"No, it hasn't. Many heard it and laughed, saying I was a by-blow, like the great King who was born at Pella."

"Then may we call you Micha'el, which comes more like Michael, in the dialect around here? It's the name your father and I gave you when I felt you move within my womb. It means, 'Who is like God?' in the language I grew up with. Do you think you might like that name?"

"I would like it fine, milady. But, why are you crying? The great king who found me said you would be glad if I came here. Aren't you glad?"

"The great king? " Jael turned and shook her head at her beloved husband, who had the good grace to look chagrined at the title. "And I suppose this other fellow told you he is the great king's best and wisest advisor?" Jael said, pointing to Iolaus, who had the good grace, she considered, to cringe.

"No," the boy said simply. "He said that he's my father and would bring me home to the great queen who is my mother. And he told me there would be a festival day. Aren't you glad, mother? Isn't this a festival day?"

"Michael, my dearest!" Jael smiled brightly enough to light the hall without recourse to flame or heat. "This was going to be only a day to celebrate the day I was born, and I was glad enough for that. I like parties and I like music and flowers and fun as much as anyone does. But now that my great and beloved king, and his best and wisest advisor, your father brought you back to me, I am more glad than I will ever be able to tell you. And this will be a festival celebrated in Corinth for a hundred years! Come on, everyone! **Now** there's something to really celebrate! Let's hear that music! Let's have some supper for this hungry child and his mother and his grandmother! Let's have a party!"

                                           finish'd ?

Epilogue:

In the corner of the seaside hall, once belonging to servants of the goddess, Hera, now belonging to the mortal king of Corinth, a dark figure lounged against a pillar. Ares, god of war had often joined in parties and revelries with many of the celebrants here. He enjoyed a good time as much as the next god did. But several of the parties here had no welcome mat out for him, of that he was sure. Still the small family group by the great hearth fascinated Ares and bewildered him.

Two mortals were among that group who had no business being there. One should have been in Tartarus, for all the jealous pain she'd caused his mother, Hera, or at least, stuck in the bland, boring, mindless existence of Ellysia. Ares wondered which of his extended family, most of whom he was very much on the outs with these days, had stretched their power, or otherwise persuaded Hades to release that gentle, motherly soul. But beyond that, Ares was amazed to see the fair haired, dark eyed boy child now being greeted by his parents and step father and the rest of those who had long considered themselves his family, even when they believed him lost. _Another perfectly good plan set on its ear! Blast those mortals! How did they _find_ him?!_

Author's Notes:

The story of Alcmene's restoration to the living world and to her beloved family has yet to be told. The working title is in my head though: A Debt Unpaid.

Queen Jael's pregnancy and the "loss" of her first-born son can be found in earlier stories, which may one day be rewritten and thus rediscovered.


End file.
